Cars: A Different Town, A Different Car
'''Cars: A Different Town, A Different Car '''is a new movie. Summary After Sally is involved in a collision with Cruz, an upset Lightning McQueen wishes he never came to Radiator Springs and that wish comes true... with catastrophic results! Plot Cruz and Sally's collision It begins on a beautiful morning, it was been months after Cruz became a racer and is now living with it. McQueen and Sally were riding along when they see Cruz coming towards them. Lightning says they should stop to say hi but Cruz appears to be moving too fast to stop. She braked hard, but it was too late. Cruz crashed into Sally. McQueen is devastated by the condition Sally's in. Later in Ramone's body shop, Sally was still under repairs. McQueen watches sadly, while Cruz goes to him and she apologized to him for crashing into Sally. However, due to his rising anger, McQueen is prevented from accepting her apologies. He went away to be alone. He told himself he wished he never came to Radiator Springs and went to his cone. McQueen's wish comes true The next morning, Lightning was coming out of his cone at the Cozy Cone Motel to go meet Sally in a bad mood. However, when he went to go see Sally, what he saw was nothing but broken down buildings. He was shocked. He tried to find the others, but can't find them. Lightning suddenly realizes what has happened. He races off to find his friends and finds them nowhere to be seen. He sees a sign says "Radiator Springs Closed". Lightning eventually finds his friends on the Interstate and catches up to them. He's asks Mater where he and his friends are headed but becomes shocked when he finds out that Mater doesn't recognize him. Lightning tells Mater to stop joking, but Mater says he's not joking. He then drives up next to Sally but she too doesn't recognize Lightning. He then tried to let people know to remember Radiator Springs. However, no one seems to recognize him. He told them to stop messing around. But they tell him they are not messing around and don't know him at all. Then suddenly a gurdian angel car comes behind Lightning and greets him saying that this his new timeline. Lightning suddenly realizes that the gurdian angel car is Doc Hudson, who is saying that they can't see him or hear him. Doc then tells Lightning he was never born and never came to Radiator Springs. Lightning tells Doc to stop fooling and saying this all a dream. However, Doc reveals to Lightning that it isn't a dream and that it's all real. Lightning asked why, and Doc said you're wish came true, and let me show how life is without you. Mater's life Doc takes Lightning to Mater's life. Doc tells Lightning that Mater never became your friend and became a dump worker and never became a backwards driver. Lightning watches as Mater goes forward. Lightning tries to ask Mater if he remembers him, but Mater doesn't hear anyone. Lightning asks Doc why he can't hear him. Doc told him Lightning doesn't exist. Lightning asks Doc about Sally. Doc said Sally is now working at a hotel and now dating a hot male racing car. Lightning asks who the car Sally's dating is. Sally's life He shows Lightning about Sally's new life. Lightning sees Sally not only working at a hotel and as an owner, but dating and engaged to be married to Francesco Bernoulli, much to Lightning's shock. Lightning asks what Francesco is doing in California and Doc told him, Francesco moved away from Italy, and lives in America now. Lightning tries to get Sally's attention, but can't because Doc told him she can't hear him. Lightning sighs that Sally is now going to get married to Francesco. Lightning asks about Sarge, and Doc will show him. Sarge's life Sarge is now working as a navy and being yelled at and never owns a boot camp. Lightning wants to know why Sarge isn't yelling back at his colonel. Doc explains that he was no longer a colonel since he was being too bossy. Lightning feels sorry for Sarge. He then asks about Fillmore. Fillmore's life Doc shows Lightning that Fillmore is now working on an oil rig, collecting oil and turning it into organic fuel. They went to Flo and Ramone's life. Flo and Ramone's life Doc shows Lightning that Flo and Ramone are now working as a butler and maid. Lightning asks why are they the butler and maid. Doc said that Flo and Ramone were neglected by every café and body shops. Then, Lightning asks about Luigi and Guido. Luigi and Guido's life Doc shows Lightning that Luigi and Guido are now working as mechanics, repairing cars and giving them new tires, and no longer into Ferraris Lightning asks about Sheriff. Sheriff's life They head to Sheriff's life where Doc tells Lightning that Sheriff is now working a police officer in New York. Lightning looks on as Sheriff chases down a wreckless driving car. He then asks about Red. Red's life Doc shows Lightning that Red is now part of a racetrack medic team. Lightning says that he is proud of Red, but then asks about Lizzie. Lizzie's life They head to Lizzie's life where she is now lives with other Model Ts and didn't marry Stanley. Lightning looks on upset and sees that Stanley found Radiator Springs, and then asks about Cruz Ramirez. Doc will show him to Cruz's life. Cruz's life They went to Cruz's life at the race. Doc told Lightning that Cruz is now no longer a racer but now an offical crew chief, but not a racer. Lightning wonders who she's the crew chief of. Just then, Chick came in to the pits. Lightning gasps asking why Chick has gone back to being a racer and that he is banned. Doc told him that years later he apologized to the King and race officials for his cheating and for making The King crash and he was given another chance to race again. Lightning now feels regretful for wishing his own life away and wishes that he did come to Radiator Springs. Things return to normal Suddenly, a light comes down over Doc and Lightning and Doc begins rising into the air. The light gets brighter as Lightning watches Doc disappear and eventually has to close his eyes to shield them from the light. When Lightning opens them again, he sees he is inside his cone at the Cozy Cone Motel. He goes outside to see Radiator Springs normal again. He goes to see if Sally's okay. When he gets to Ramone's, he sees that Sally is all right, he told her she is engaged to Francesco, and Sally asks Lightning if he's alright. Lightning told him he never felt alright. Later all his friends came to see what wrong and comes to them that Trivia *This film will be based on It's a Wonderful Life and Shrek Forever After. Scenes * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:WartortleWill